


Well, That's fucking depressing.

by Thief_0f_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashen-Flushed Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Comfort/Angst, Dave is an actual shit, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Karkat, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, He's a jerk in this, If You Squint - Freeform, Karkat is pushed over the edge, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, So its all good now, Sober-FIDLAR, Songfic, Teen Angst, Thats the song, but then he is like, davekat - Freeform, im sorry, okay, really squint, so it's only, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: This is a songfic Davekat thingy. The song is Sober by FIDLAR.





	Well, That's fucking depressing.

Karkat was already in a bad mood, having had a vivid nightmare and not being able to stop thinking about it. He was trying to take his mind off of it by watching a romcom when, _whoop-de-do_ , Dave fucking strider came in and starting teasing and pestering him. It’s not like this wasn’t usual but Karkat just snapped. “OH MY GOG, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA DO THIS RIGHT NOW? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERY GODDAMNED THING SO DIFFICULT? NOT EVERY-FUCKING-THING IS ABOUT YOU! LOOK... I’M TRYING TO BETTER MYSELF BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGURE OUT WHY I'M LIKE THIS… AND STILL, TOLERATE YOU? YOU SAID THAT I'M IMMATURE AND SUCK AT MY LIFE. EXACTLY! IT'S MY LIFE. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SO WHAT? I WASH MY HANDS FROM THIS SHIT. I DON'T NEED YOU! AND IT'S JUST INCREDIBLE... THAT YOU EXPECT EVERYONE TO BE ON YOUR SCHEDULE. BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT YOU! SO, GOD-FUCKING-DAMNIT DAVE! JUST… PISS OFF!” Karkat’s eyes were watering when he stopped talking. Dave opened his mouth and shut it. “WHAT? YOU ARE THE ONE MAKING THIS WHOLE SITUATION AWKWARD…” Dave spoke up, his voice wavering, “karkat..” Karkat just spoke softly as he turned and walked to his block, “I hate you…”

Karkat was on his way to his block when he ran into Kanaya, “Oh. Hello Karkat. How Are You Doing Today?” Karkat lets out a sniffle, looking up at Kanaya with a few red tears falling down his cheek. When he spoke it was quiet, “I fucked up… I flipped my shit at Dave. It’s just… He gets on my nerves so much…” Kanaya let a small frown find it’s way to her lips, “Do I Need To Auspistize Between You Two?” Karkat shakes his head, “No… Maybe? I don’t really know… But, I- I told him I hated him..” Kanaya pulls Karkat into a hug, “Shhh. It Is Going To Be Okay. Go To Your Block And Calm Down A Little.” Karkat hugs back and nods, “I will…” Kanaya pulls back and puts out two of her fingers in a half-diamond shape, “Pale For You.” Karkat smiles a little and does the same, putting their fingers together and speaking in his normal rough voice, “PALE FOR YOU.” 

Meanwhile, Dave had gone to Rose and was currently pacing around her room. “fuck, rose. i really messed up this time. i made him cry! thats not cool.” Rose spoke softly, “What happened exactly?” Dave stopped and ran a hand through his hair, “i dont really know? i was just teasing him a little, trying to get a reaction out of him, the usual. and he just… snapped.” Rose nodded, “Go talk to him.” Dave bit the inside of his lip before nodding, “yeah. sure. whatever.” 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:12--

TG: yo

TG: karkat

TG: i dont exactly know what happened 

TG: but are you okay?

TG: i didnt mean to be such an asshole

TG: sorry dude

CG: NO.

CG: I'M SORRY.

CG: I SHOULDN'T HAVE FLIPPED MY SHIT ON YOU.

TG: are we cool then?

CG: YEAH.

CG: WE'RE "COOL".

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:20--


End file.
